


Mirror Mirror

by captainshellhead, vibraniumstark



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Alternate Universe Avengers, Angst, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bondage, Evil Steve Rogers, Evil Tony Stark, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Self-cest, Sexual Content, Threesome, Tony Needs a Hug, Unrequited Love, mild dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1336720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainshellhead/pseuds/captainshellhead, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibraniumstark/pseuds/vibraniumstark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony should have known something was off the moment Steve kissed him. </p><p>Or, in which Evil Alternate-Dimension Steve and Tony coerce Tony into a threesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to nightwalker for betaing!
> 
> Spoiler-y notes at the end to explain the "mild dubcon" tag.

Maybe it was lack of sleep, or maybe it was just that he hadn’t been expecting any company, but it wasn’t until the visitor light on his screen began to flash an early warning that Tony even heard the elevator working.

Tony quickly moved to close the files covering his screens, removing every trace of the incursions from view, and then reached over to turn off the projection entirely. He hadn’t had as much time to focus on these problems lately, especially with the intriguing but ultimately annoying distraction that was SHIELD finding Hank Pym’s body—or _a Hank Pym_ , since the Hank Tony knew was alive and well. He wasn’t particularly happy about the interruption, but a wandering eye would be much worse than a few minutes of lost work.

And maybe he should be devoting more of his time to solving the Avengers problem, but he had too much on his mind. Even if it meant that Steve would be disappointed when Tony had nothing new to show him, the incursions, and everything else that came with it, was a more imminent threat.

He’d just managed to throw something innocuous on the screen—Quinjet blueprints, and some of the data files he’d received from SHIELD—when the door opened, and Tony nearly jumped out of his seat.

“Steve?” Tony asked, more than a little surprised to see him. When he’d run into him this morning, Tony had gotten the impression that Steve and Carol had plans for the afternoon. He hadn’t caught the details, but he’d at least been expecting them to be gone until the evening.

If the look on Steve’s face was any indication, he was surprised to see Tony as well. His expression shifted into something calculating, and he looked—well, he looked _different_ , somehow. He started towards Tony, eyes raking down his frame and back, but there was something peculiar hidden in his gaze.

Tony pushed away from the lab bench, suddenly worried by how determinedly Steve was stalking toward him. A million explanations for his unsettlingly sharp gaze sprung to mind, but Steve didn’t look _angry_ , so Tony shoved them all back and settled for a neutral, “Did something happen—?”

Steve didn’t let him finish the question. He crossed the last stretch of floor between them in two long strides, yanked Tony forward by the shirt collar and mashed their lips together.

If Tony made a noise, he couldn’t hear it over the sound of his heart thundering in his chest, because _Steve was kissing him_ , right there in the middle of the lab, and he had no idea _why_. Steve wasted no time in shoving him backwards against the desk, and something clattered to the ground as the whole thing shook, the corner biting into Tony’s hip and making Tony grunt. Steve pressed him back further, so that his weight was on him, plastering them together hips to chest. Tony gasped, scrabbling at the back of Steve’s shirt as he kissed him back fiercely.

Steve nudged Tony’s thighs further apart with his knee, ground down against him, and Tony almost sobbed, because he’d wanted this for _so long_ and he was sure it was never going to be an option after everything, after—

The thought was enough to make Tony pull away. “Wait,” he said, because Steve wasn’t…he might not remember what Tony had done, but _Tony did_ and he _knew_ that Steve couldn’t want this, not really, not if he knew—

He couldn’t let Steve do this.

Steve just pressed forward again, and Tony turned his head away this time. Then his gaze settled on the man across the room, standing just inside the doorway.

Tony looked at him—looked at _himself_ standing there, a copy of him, just like... 

With a sick feeling Tony turned back to look at Steve. The realization set his hands shaking. “You…” he said weakly.

Tony’s heart constricted in his chest, threatening to crush him. SHIELD had been investigating sightings of another identical team of Avengers wreaking havoc. They’d leveled a city block, and then disappeared without a trace.

This wasn’t Steve. Or, his Steve, anyway.

“Well, don’t let me spoil your fun,” the other Tony said, slipping inside a door and mashing the door close button with his thumb.

Steve laughed, and the sound was enough to turn Tony’s stomach. Tony shoved him hard, and Steve didn’t budge an inch, just grabbed Tony’s arms and pinned them easily, even as Tony cursed and twisted, trying to break his grip. “You’re— _fuck you_!” His communicator was on the lab bench across the room. _Shit._ “Computer, intruder—”

Steve clapped a hand over Tony’s mouth, switching both wrists in one large hand easily.

“Can’t have that,” Steve explained, fingers digging into his jaw just enough to hurt. At the same time, the other Tony said, “Override. Black out the lab for the next hour. No transmission. Complete lockdown.”

“Behave,” Steve warned him, voice low and dangerous despite the smile tugging at the corner of his mouth, and Tony fought the coil of fear settling in his gut. “We need just need to borrow your equipment.” He glanced over his shoulder at the other Tony. “Stark, find Banner.”

Stark nodded, already making his way over to the computers sitting on the workbench. It only took him a few moments to get into Tony’s system, like all of the security Tony had in place wasn’t even a challenge—it was hard to protect his system against himself. Hell, maybe this Tony already had the codes—it wasn’t impossible that the universe they’d come from was just a twisted mirror of his own, similar enough even for them to choose the same passwords.

Well, with one major difference. Tony cut his eyes over to look at Steve again. Steve was studying his face intently, and there was something in his gaze that Tony had to resist the urge to flinch away from. Instead he tried once again to pull his arms free. Steve was stronger than him and he knew it, but he tried anyway. Steve acted as though he didn’t even notice, just adjusting his grip to keep him still.

“You age well,” Steve said to Stark, offhanded like Tony wasn’t even there.

Tony frowned and glanced between them. They both looked to be quite a few years younger, and the uniform Steve was wearing supported the theory. Stark’s armor wasn’t the exact same, but it did draw features from several of Tony’s retired models.

“Flatterer,” Stark said with just a hint of fondness. Enough to make Tony’s heart clench with envy. “Well, go on then. I’m not the jealous type.”

Steve looked annoyed at the suggestion, talking about Tony like he wasn’t even there. “It’s no good if they’re not interested.”

“He looked pretty interested to me,” Stark said, and Tony had to reign in the indignant noise he was about to make. First, because this was not the time to be obstinate and regardless of his track record he did actually know how to pick his battles.

And second... Second was the uncomfortable strain in his jeans, that this other Steve was no doubt aware of, and that was certainly showing no sign of flagging. Steve glanced over to him, as though reading his mind, and eyed him contemplatively. The hand disappeared from over his mouth.

“I’ve got to admit, the enthusiasm was a surprise,” Steve said. He ran a thumb over Tony’s bottom lip, and Tony considered biting it. “You’re not together in this world. You and your Steve. But look at you. You’re so _desperate_ for it.”

“What do you want?” Tony asked.

“We’re just looking for our—friend,” Stark said the word like it left a bad taste in his mouth, “and, apparently, having some fun in the meantime.”

Tony could hear him typing away on the computer—Steve had said something about finding Banner, and Tony had more than enough equipment in the lab to carry out a task as simple as that. He wondered what Banner had done for them to be hunting him like this, and if the same thing had happened to their Hank Pym, too.

The typing stopped, and after a moment Stark wandered over, a thumb drive hanging off one finger, and leaned delicately against the desk.

“Well?” Stark said, leaning over the desk to pull open drawers, seemingly pulling out items of interest but keeping them carefully out of view. He leaned up to leer at Tony, open an unashamed. “What do you say?”

“I’m not going to hurt you if you say no,” Steve said resolutely, and Tony actually nearly laughed at the absurdity of it, that this Steve who had come into this world razing city blocks and murdering innocent people, who’d barged into his lab and locked everything down and backed him up against the desk, wanted to make sure that he was _okay with this_. “I won’t hurt you at all, unless you deserve it.”

“Or you ask nicely,” Stark said, brushing his fingers through Tony’s hair in a gesture so casually intimate that it made his face heat.

“What makes you think I want to—” Tony began, and Stark snorted, fingers tightening in his hair just slightly before sliding out.

“Please. You’re not fooling anyone,” he said. “You and I both know that this is the closest you’re ever going to get.” He trailed his fingers down Steve’s shoulder, to his waist.

 _Get to what_ , Tony wanted to challenge. Pretend he didn’t know what he was talking about. Pretend that he wasn’t considering—

“You must have done something _horrible_ ,” Stark said, tilting his head toward Steve, “to look at him like _that_.”

Tony’s heart froze in his chest, and suddenly the knot in his throat grew too thick to breathe. He could hear his throat click as he tried to swallow it down, tried to draw in a full breath, before either of them noticed the weakness, tried to use it against him—

Tony stayed silent. There was a long, loaded pause, before Stark sighed. “Forget it, Steve, he’s not going to—”

“Okay,” Tony managed to say, despite the thickness in his throat, and the good sense he’d forced to the back of his mind screaming that this was a horrible idea. Steve grinned wickedly. Tony’s feet left the ground a moment later, and he had to put a hand out to keep from overbalancing.

“No touching,” Steve said, in the three strides it took for him to drop Tony onto the lab cot, yanking Tony’s arms back and setting him off balance. Steve followed him down, leaning most of his weight on him, hips pinning Tony’s waist and hands gripping Tony’s forearms. Tony swallowed thickly, closing his eyes as Steve settled his weight over him and imagining how this could have felt under different circumstances. He’d wanted this for a long time, and Tony was not really known for always making the best choices, but this was...this was a mess.

Tony jumped when he felt another hand on his own, and he craned his neck to watch Stark loop a cord around one wrist and pull it flush against the cot’s metal frame.

Tony sucked in a breath, flexing his fingers nervously, but Steve kissed him to keep him silent, tightening his grip on Tony’s forearms minutely while Stark pulled the knot tight.

“Move him down further,” Stark murmured as he finished with the knot.

Steve gave Tony’s arms an experimental tug, and the bindings bit into Tony’s wrists and held fast. Satisfied, Steve rose up to his knees to hook his fingers through Tony’s belt loops and yank him further down the mattress.

Tony yelped, too preoccupied with the cords digging into his wrists to pay any attention while Stark made quick work of his legs, bending his knees and spreading him wide to tie them securely to the sides of the cot. 

He could feel his heart pounding in his chest, pulse ratcheting higher with every second he went along with this. These people were practically supervillains if their intel was right, and here he was letting them have their way with him. He should be running for the armor right now...resisting...

Should, except Stark was right. Right in that this was by far the closest he was _ever_ going to get to being with Steve, and much more than he deserved.

There was a pillow and a thin blanket sitting at the foot of the cot, and Steve grabbed them both to prop behind Tony’s head. The angle was awkward, and it strained his shoulders sitting up like this, but when Steve leaned one knee on the cot to readjust the ties on Tony’s right wrist, he couldn’t help but notice that his mouth was about level with Steve’s cock this way, and any complaints died on his lips.

Tony was painfully hard in his jeans, and his breath caught when Steve skimmed a hand lightly down his stomach to rest at his belt buckle.

“Beautiful,” Steve said, “except…” He gripped either side of Tony’s shirt and pulled, ripping through the fabric like tissue paper. “There. Better,” he said, trailing his fingers up Tony’s abdomen, and watching them flex with every excited breath, “Doesn’t that feel better?”

He punctuated the question by grinding his hips against Tony’s, and even through his clothes it felt amazing—god, he needed—

Tony bucked his hips upward, then growled in frustration as Steve lifted himself up, just out of reach.

“Such a tease,” Stark said, leaning down to kiss Steve.

“Please,” Tony added, because his jeans were almost painfully tight. Steve snorted a little laugh and reached down to tug Tony’s belt free. Steve hesitated a moment, thumbs hooked under the waistband of Tony’s pants, and Tony was sure it was just to torture him. Tony lifted his hips encouragingly, and Steve took the invitation to tug Tony’s slacks down around his ankles.

“Lube?” Steve asked.

Stark crossed over to the desk to rummage through the bottom drawer. “Same place as always,” he said, tossing over.

“Are you going to, haa— _fuck_ ,” Tony cut off as Steve palmed his cock, pumping his cock to full hardness.

“Not yet,” Steve said. “We’ll get there. First, I want to watch you ride yourself.”

“And what about you?” Stark asked.

“He’ll make it good for me,” Steve said. “You’re always so eager to please. I bet he’s been dreaming of having my cock down his throat.”

He didn’t think Steve was expecting an answer, but he looked inordinately pleased when Tony couldn’t help but croak out a, “ _Yes_ , god, yes.”

Steve squirted a generous amount onto his hand, and then passed the bottle to Stark.

“Steve?” Tony asked, turning his head to the side when Steve moved to suck a bruise onto his neck.

Tony’s breath caught in his throat as Steve slid his first finger in. Tony bit his lip and concentrated on breathing. The intrusion didn’t quite hurt, but even with only one finger Steve’s hands were not small, and Steve had to pull out to add more lube several times before adding a second finger. Steve was surprisingly gentle, sliding his finger in and out unbearably slowly, crooking his finger and sending sparks across Tony’s vision.

“Good?” Steve crooned.

“I—” It was good. It was _amazing_ , but he didn’t...a sick sense of guilt had settled in his stomach, and seeing that look on Steve face, and knowing that it wasn’t his Steve was almost too much. The creeping thought that he was taking advantage of Steve— _his Steve_ — was there, even though this version of him was obviously very willing. He didn’t deserve even this much, and Steve certainly didn’t deserve to have Tony betray his trust like this.

 _More than he already had,_ a small part of him maintained, and Tony forced the thought from his mind. He rocked back against Steve’s hand with as much leverage as he could muster with his limbs tied, impaling himself deeper on Steve’s fingers and moaning brokenly.

Steve’s gaze was boring into him, watching his every reaction with smug amusement. Steve seemed to know exactly how to drive him crazy. Tony tried to contain the moan that threatened to escape when he caught sight of Stark fucking himself on his fingers behind Steve, head tossed back and lips parted, and Tony nearly choked on the idea that that was what he looked like right now, writhing and moaning shamelessly.

“I’m—I’m ready,” Tony said breathlessly. “Come on, please. Fuck me, please.”

“Later,” Steve promised with a vicious curl of his fingers to punctuate the word. “First, we’re going to have a little fun, and you’re going to show me how good you are at multitasking. In the mean time,” he leaned forward, planting a wet kiss on Tony’s neck, his collarbone. “You’re absolutely _not_ going to come. Not until I’m done with you,” Steve he added, grabbing a fistful of hair with his free hand and yanking Tony’s head back to bare his throat. “Don’t even think about it, and if you’re good I’ll fuck you after.”

Tony just nodded, finding it hard to formulate a response with Steve’s fingers still working him open. Steve took his time, and Tony did his best to focus on his breathing, to push aside the sensation while Steve teased and prodded with the same level of gentleness Tony imagined his Steve would—

Satisfied, Steve finally slipped his fingers free. He stood, wiping them on the sheets as he moved out of the way for Stark to straddle his hips.

Stark ripped the condom open with his teeth and rolled it down his length in one swift motion. He positioned himself over him and then leaned forward to lock lips with Tony as he sunk down, slowly, until Tony’s entire length was inside him.

Stark tasted like brandy. Tony grimaced and turned his head away to break the kiss, squeezing his eyes shut and forcing himself to not move just yet. Stark didn’t seem to mind, panting against Tony’s neck in breathy exhales. After a moment to adjust he rocked himself forward slightly, like he was testing the feeling, and Tony bit back a moan, hips rolling involuntarily upwards. Stark made a pleased sound, but still brought both hands down to Tony’s hips to keep him in place.

Steve watched the two of them appreciatively, reaching out to stroke one hand across Stark’s cheek. Steve’s finger’s paused at his lips, and then his gaze cut down to Tony. Tony felt his face heat from the intensity of the look. Few people had ever look at him that way, and never in his lifetime did Tony think he’d get to see that expression on Steve’s face.

Steve swung a leg over to straddle Tony’s torso, weight resting on his knees, and Stark sat up, shifting his weight back to give Steve room before rocking down and up again. Stark set a languid pace, much too slow and not enough friction, so that Tony was gritting his teeth and biting back a curse. It seemed Stark wanted it that way, because when Tony rolled his hips, encouraging him to go faster, Stark just tightened his knees around his waist and slowed down even more, leaving Tony to toss his head back and groan in frustration, tugging feebly at the restraints binding his wrists.

Steve wasn’t going to give him any time to adjust. He nudged his cock against Tony’s lips, and Tony opened his mouth for him. He let his jaw drop open as far as he could, sucking and tonguing the shaft as far as he could reach. He wished he had his hands free, Tony realized, so he could _touch_ , but Steve didn’t seem to mind, hand dropping to thread through Tony’s hair and guide his movements.

“Look at me,” Steve demanded, when Tony’s eyes drooped shut. The hand in his hair tugged sharply when he didn’t comply immediately, and Tony’s eyes snapped open.

It was hard to focus, with Stark’s torturously slow pace and Steve’s eyes on him, gaze sharp as he guided his cock deeper into Tony’s mouth, until Tony was choking on it. Tony gagged, eyes watering, and Steve held him there for a moment before he pulled Tony back coughing, gasping for air.

Steve was just watching his face, looking darkly amused as Tony coughed wetly. Steve gave him a moment to recover before smearing the head of his cock over Tony’s lips, prompting him to open up again. Steve fucked in and out of his mouth, and Tony was… out of practice when it came to deep throating, but he concentrated on keeping his gag reflex in check and keeping with the pace Stark was setting at the same time.

“Tony. You are,” Steve said, words broken with short breaths, “remarkably trusting.” Tony wasn’t sure if that was directed at him, but it didn’t matter when the fingers in his hair slackened a little, almost caressing, and Tony could pretend for a moment that they were a different pair of hands, familiar but very foreign, and very unreachable.

“Heroes,” Stark said. Stark laid his palms flat against Tony’s hips as he fucked himself on Tony’s cock, gliding up and down and finally picking up some speed. “You call it,” his breath hitched, and Tony groaned, “trusting. I call it stupid. That, or maybe he just cares more about you than he does about himself—” Tony thrust up to meet his rhythm, to make him move faster, to _shut him up_ , and Stark let him this time. He stroked his cock in time with his thrusts, biting his lip and groaning from the pleasure of it.

Tony tried to catch his breath, breathing harshly through his nose while Steve fucked his mouth. Steve’s eyes were half lidded, cheeks flushed. Stark had picked up his pace, muttering filthy encouragements under his breath, openly and completely _obscene_ , and it seemed to be having as much effect on Steve as it was Tony, because his hips jerked forward. He had Tony gagging on his cock, and Tony struggled to breath even as Stark’s thrusts became more erratic, words broken.

Stark clenched around him as he came, spilling over Tony’s stomach and chest. He sloped forward to rest his head against Steve’s back, like he couldn’t even keep himself upright without the support. It was almost too much for Tony, and he gasped and squeezed his eyes closed, trying desperately not to come yet.

Steve seemed to realize that he was close, because he yanked hard on Tony’s hair, angled his head back and forced Tony to open up wider, throat fluttering around his cock as he tried to accommodate him, and the pain brought him back from the edge. Tony’s eyes were watering—from the hair pulling, from trying to keep up with the pace Steve set—and he blinked to clear the spots dancing across his vision as he looked up at Steve, trying to just focus on him and being good for him and _not_ on the way Stark was sighing happily and shifting off of him.

Tony had to fight the urge to move, find some friction for his painfully hard cock. He nearly choked when Stark slid off of him entirely, leaving him feeling bare and too heated and desperate for some relief. He took the condom with him, standing on wobbly legs to pitch it in the trash. He leaned down to plant a kiss on the side of Steve’s head. The gesture was jarringly domestic to see coming from them, and Tony forced the jealousy down.

“I never can seem to keep up with you, Steve,” Stark joked. “At least, when there’s only one of me.” He ran a hand through his hair, only managing to make him look more debauched. “I’m just gonna…” He waved offhandedly toward the workbench, and Steve nodded, looking perfectly comfortable to have the exchange with his cock down another man’s throat.

Tony hummed, trying to draw Steve’s attention back, and Steve chuckled.

“Impatient,” he accused, but he pulled out to let Tony breathe.

“Please fuck me,” Tony begged, surprised by how rough his own voice sounded. He canted his hips upwards. “Please, Steve.”

Steve smiled wickedly. “You beg so pretty,” he said, and Tony might have heard a snort from the other end of the room, but he was too far gone to care. “How could anyone say no to that?” He backed down to the end of the mattress, settling between Tony’s legs. Steve ripped a condom packet open with his teeth and tossed the wrapper onto the floor, and Tony tried not to squirm in anticipation.

Steve pressed Tony’s legs open even further, half pulling him into his lap so that Tony’s legs were draped over his thighs. The position pulled the bindings around his ankles uncomfortably tight, not quite enough to hurt, but Steve’s grip on his hips was bruising as he lined them up.

Steve sunk into him slowly, and Tony exhaled hard, biting his lip against the burning stretch as he pushed into him. He’d felt impossibly loose before, but now it felt like Steve hadn’t even bothered preparing him. Steve was _huge_ , and he took several deep breaths to make himself relax.

His heart stuttered in his chest as Steve gave a little thrust, sending sparks across his vision. Steve relentlessly pounded into him, bending him further in half until the bindings on his ankles were sure to leave bruises. Tony moaned, loud and broken and desperate, because _christ_. He’d had sex with men before, but never like this. Having Steve inside him was strange and amazing, and he was overwhelmed by it, feeling so full and loose and thoroughly _fucked_ , and if he would be this open for anyone it would be Steve. He was glad it _was_ Steve, even if—

Tony forced the thought away and urged Steve to move.

“Faster, ahh— _fuck_ , please _fast—_.” Steve didn’t let him finish, cutting him off with a kiss, but he complied. He was moving almost punishingly fast already, and Steve didn’t question and Tony didn’t stop him, rocking up to meet each thrust greedily, like it was never going to be enough no matter what he did. Tony moaned and panted, arching his back to try and get closer, move, _something_. He tugged at the restraints again, not trying to get away (never that), just needing something to ground him.

Steve wrapped one hand around Tony’s dick, and Tony let out a breathy whine, thrusting helplessly up into Steve’s fist, fucking himself further on Steve’s cock. Steve kept up like that, fucking him and pumping his cock at the same pace. Tony could feel his orgasm building, he wasn’t going to last much longer. By the looks of it neither was Steve, his movements stuttering and erratic. He shifted his angle, fucking into him harder and deeper, and Tony saw spots.

“Fuck, _Steve_ , I’m gonna—” Tony moaned.

He came with Steve’s name on his lips, practically wailing it as Steve pounded into him. He was distantly aware of the way Steve’s breath hitched when Tony clenched around him, spilling hot over his stomach to mix with Stark’s, and Steve thrust into him several more times before shuddering and coming on a breathy moan.

Steve was panting, chest slicked with sweat. Fuck, he was gorgeous, and Tony wanted so badly to touch him. He pulled frustrated at the bindings around his wrist, but he could hardly put any strength into it. He felt completely wrung out, and he was pretty sure he never wanted to move again. He cleared his throat.

“That was...” he trailed off, voice rasping painfully, and cleared his throat again. Tony rolled his head to the side lazily. Stark had wandered over to the computer console again, scrolling through the results of whatever search he’d started when he’d first broken into the lab. He wore _thoroughly fucked_ well, clothes rumpled and hair damp with sweat. He glanced at Tony and grinned impishly, as though he could sense Tony’s gaze on him, and Tony looked away again.

“Scan’s done,” Stark said, offhandedly, and Steve rolled off the cot immediately, leaving Tony cold and bereft. He turned to Steve, as though answering some unasked question. “We’ve got him.”

“Not yet we don’t,” Steve said, buckling his pants as he walked. “Take what you need. Call Janet—”

“Wait. Steve!” Tony flexed and tugged on the cords knotted around his wrists, but the bindings held. “Untie me.”

Stark turned to look at him, one eyebrow raised like it was the most ridiculous request he’d ever heard, and then stalked past toward the elevator. 

“Sorry,” Steve said, and he paused by the bed to pat him lightly on the cheek, “but we can’t have you calling the Avengers as soon as we leave. We need the head start.” His gaze raked over him, and Tony flushed, imagining how well and thoroughly fucked he must look, realizing that they intended to just leave him here like this for someone else to find.

“The blackout ends in thirty-four minutes,” Stark said, looking wickedly amused with the situation, “and then you can call someone.”

Tony opened his mouth to protest, already straining against the restraints, but then Steve leaned down to kiss him, tongue gliding over Tony’s lips and seeming to draw the breath from his lungs, and by the time Tony came back to himself, the doors to the lab were already sliding shut behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Evil!Steve and Evil!Tony convince Tony to have sex with them, and Tony agrees, but not necessarily for the right reasons, and they don't really communicate well/check in with him to make sure he's okay throughout.


End file.
